Euro Truck Simulator - BLINDFOLDED Q
PBG and Jeff play Euro Truck Simulator while answering viewer questions. Synopsis PBG and Jeff are doing a Q&A video. PBG is blindfolded and he will be driving while Jeff reads questions and directs him in Euro Truck Simulator. PBG instantly goes right when Jeff says to go left. Do you guys put your pants on one leg at a time? Yes Will you guys ever play a Souls game on this channel? Probably not as it is long. Jeff panics as he yells at PBG to turn left hard and then hard right. PBG wonders how they are going to do questions. Are you looking forward to Fallout 4? Yes. PBG has already played it. PBG hits some bars. Will you play Asagao Academy on your channel? He is planning on it. PBG hits a truck. PBG yells at Jeff for not instructing him. What is your favorite food and or animal? Favorite animal is dogs. PBG's favorite food is barbecued sandwiches, pizza, buffalo wings. If you can pick one game to take to your grandparents to teach them what would it be? Mario Maker, and make them make easy levels. Have you ever given away a game and regretted it? PBG lent Golden Sun to a friend and he never gave it back. PBG tries to turn at traffic lights and hits a wall. He runs into a car. He pushes the car. If there was one review you could undo, what would it be? PBG pushes more cars out of the way and turns a corner. Top 10 Zelda games. It wasn't a funny video, and he cemented in his favorite games. What is your favorite time of year? Winter PBG runs over a sign. He crosses to the other side of the road and hits a fence. Jeff is surprised that this is working. What is your weapon of choice in an apocalypse? Either some kind of bat, a pistol and a shotgun. PBG gets sideswiped by a car. Jeff makes a mistake and PBG drives off the road. If you could only pick one Bethesda game for the rest of your life what would it be? Oblivion. Do you have a favorite instrument? Do you know how to play? Alpha Sax. He hasn't played in a while. PBG gets a malfunction in the truck and tells Jeff to ignore it. Do you like pineapples? Yes PBG says that this was a terrible idea. What are your favorite game consoles? PBG - Nintendo 64 Jeff - Super Nintendo Did you actually pay Jeff to play Legend of Zelda CDI? No. Any chance of you two doing a co-op like Majora's vs? They aren't sure about the question. PBG explains that it is hard to play a long game. PBG hits a pole and goes off the road. How much free time do you give yourself between videos? PBG takes one day off, and usually has no free time this time of year. PBG dodges trucks and cars. Are you planning on renaming the channel? No. It is very hard for Jeff for focusing on anything. PBG rams into a barrier. What is your favorite game genre? PBG likes arcade sports games. His favorite genre is action adventure, but he also likes RPGS. Will you ever do a PB&Jeff livestream? They think they will. The engine keeps on malfunctioning. If you guys were dogs, what kind would you be? '''A really energetic dog. A border collie. Jeff would be a golden retriever. '''How many hours does it take to make a video? PBG has never counted. They work a lot every day. As long as it takes to upload a video. Every 2-3 weeks. PBG tries to avoid an oncoming semitruck. PBG wonders how it is working. He goes along very slowly. Jeff panics at an intersection, and PBG has to take out a sign. I know you live far away, but would you consider going on Grumpcade? If PBG was there and they wanted to he would. What was the idea behind PB&Jeff? PBG came up with the name and was waiting long enough for someone to do the show with. PBG drives off the road. PBG starts to speed up, which worries Jeff. PBG drives off the road as Jeff tries to ask a question. Will you do another long series? It is hard to do, but he is sure they will. Do you still hate MySims? Yes. Are there any plans on expanding the PB&Jeff series? They are playing it by ear right now, so who knows. What is Jeff's favorite Zelda game? Ocarina of Time. PBG is off the road, but Jeff tells him to go straight to hit the road again - and hit a sign! PBG takes a car with him. When is the next Hardcore season? Hopefully in December. They are very hard to get set up. PBG avoids a truck, and Jeff doesn't give him any instructions! Jeff tells him that he is about to hit a semi, and PBG yells at Jeff to give him instructions! What is a game one of you likes but the other isn't a fan of? The sports games PBG likes. PBG goes way off road, and he thought that Jeff was taking him on the route. What is your favorite amiibo and why? PBG likes the way Rosalina looks. Gold Mario is also really good. PBG turns a long corner, and almost stays on the road. PBG goes off road again. What is your favorite game overworld? Mario 64. PBG gets stuck off the road. Do you ever have any plans for guests on PB&Jeff? Maybe, but they would have to be here. PBG gives up with his truck. Do you have any tips for people who want to do reviews? Just do it and keep doing it until you get better? How much work is it to make videos? A lot. Are you and Jeff brothers? No. McJones is PBG's brother. What is your favorite pizza toppings? Pineapple and canadian bacon. PBG just likes cheese pizza. Jeff is a big pepporoni fan. PBG also likes radish with Tabasco sauce. Jeff thinks that is disgusting. Jeff can't wait for PBG to watch the video back. PBG pretends to still be driving. Category:PB&Jeff Category:Videos